


Crowley's Punishment

by WareWolf



Series: Crowley and Bobby Singer:  Demonic Episodes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Following That Kiss, M/M, PWP, Porn Is Cheaper Than Therapy, rough sex (consensual), season 5 reference, talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WareWolf/pseuds/WareWolf
Summary: What if Crowley and Bobby Singer actually got into a relationship right after that kiss?





	Crowley's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some writer's block problems right now, so I wrote this. Send help.

Crowley liked it rough.  He could deliver the same, of course, and that was certainly the approved option in Hell, but by far his preference was to receive.  Now that he had finally uncovered Bobby Singer’s secret desire for him and was getting fucked by the hunter on a delightfully regular schedule, he had discovered something else about Bobby that was a touch exasperating.

He was _nice._

Even on Friday nights, Bobby’s favorite time for a good session, after a week of frustrations either involving cars or monsters, the hunter was just too damn careful.  When Crowley was face down and stripped, legs spread and blissfully receiving some good hard thrusts from Bobby’s cock into his rear, that was precisely when Bobby would slow down and ask him whether everything was okay.  _Absolutely,_  the demon wanted to yell, _so long as you pick up the pace and split me open on your dick._

It wasn’t lack of capability;  he was sure of that.  Bobby Singer had made up for time wasted with an enthusiasm that had surprised and delighted Crowley.  Their relationship had been triggered by that kiss, sealing that joke of a deal Bobby had made with him.  The hunter had been embarrassed into revealing the fact of the kiss, but _not_ the hours they spent in Bobby’s bed the following night, exploring and indulging their mutual passion.  Walking up and down the stairs to celebrate the return of his ability to walk?  Oh, please.  Say screwing Crowley in every possible position and you’d be closer to the truth.

_That first night, with Bobby still red-faced and embarrassed after Crowley showed the picture of the kiss to the Winchesters, Crowley had made his move.  When Bobby was – he thought – alone at last, he heard Crowley clear his throat loudly behind him._

_"What’re you still doin’ here?  Haven’t you done enough?”_

_And there was Crowley in his black suit, grinning teasingly as he closed the distance between them, so that Bobby almost stepped back.  “I thought you might want to move things along, darling.”_

_"What the hell does that mean?”_

_Crowley slid up against him, smirking knowingly at the hunter.  “After you used tongue in our kiss, such a delightful surprise, I thought….you might like to fuck me, darling.”  And as Bobby opened his mouth to yell something, Crowley rubbed himself against the hunter’s bulge in just the right way, so that all that emerged from Bobby was a gasp._

_"I_ know _you like that, Robert.  You’re not going to deny anything at this point, are you?”_

_“Not denyin’ anything, but I don’t trust you not to tell on me to the boys,”  Bobby managed to say with surprising calmness.  “And that’s somethin’ I’d rather not have.  My personal life is just that, personal.”_

_"And I’m a Crossroads demon.  Though I have recently given myself a promotion…”_

_“Yer point?”_

_Crowley stepped back from him, his eyes glinting red.  “My point is that I’m defined by my word.  Hell stays bought.  Didn’t you ever notice that, in all the stories, all the deals?  Some demons do try to be clever and hasten things, but they had better hope I don’t find out, or I’ll be their worst frigging nightmare.”  He saw Bobby nod, licking his lips and unconsciously accepting the truth of what Crowley had told him.  “I won’t say anything to your boys.  Or do anything to cause them to find out – whatever happens between us from this point on.”_

_Then the hunter nodded and didn’t move as Crowley again approached.  He reached for the hunter’s hand and held it for a moment before guiding it against himself.  Bobby’s eyes widened as he felt the hard push of Crowley’s cock through his clothing against Bobby’s palm.  “That should tell you how much I want it too,”  he purred, glancing at Bobby’s groin.  “Let’s get a bit more comfortable then, lover.”_

Bobby then helped Crowley celebrate his promotion to King of Hell, quite as thoroughly as Crowley could have wished.   He was _most_ amenable to suggestion.  Crowley teased Bobby’s arousal until desire overcame embarrassment and the demon found himself pressed to the mattress of Bobby’s bed, squealing with delight under the most welcome and long sought assault.  They both wondered whether that would be the end of it, but then Bobby summoned him one night without any clear reason for doing it, and Crowley was under him on the couch five minutes later.  Then the next time, Crowley dropped in with a special bottle of whisky and ambushed Bobby in the shower.

Every time with Bobby left Crowley wanting more.  Along with his duties as ruler of all Hell, he still wanted to enjoy travelling “upstairs” and know the experiences he’d never had as a mortal.  To wit, he wanted the experience of being mercilessly fucked within an inch of his unlife.

In the interests of achieving this, he finally went cold turkey on Bobby and stayed away for a good few weeks.

Bobby had certainly been busy on the hunting front with Sam and Dean, so it was possible he hadn’t missed the regular gay sex all _that_ much.  He’d told Crowley he’d gone a powerful long time without, before things between them had come to the boil, so the demon supposed that Bobby was just more patient than he was.  He did hope, though, that Bobby’s frustrations had built up to a good head of ….something in his absence. 

He materialised in Bobby’s living room, finding it empty, but hearing the sounds of the shower in the upstairs bathroom.  Smirking, Crowley hurried up there.  He dramatically threw open the door of the bathroom with his PK but to his surprise there was no cloud of steam released.  Instead, he beheld Bobby in just his jeans,  shivering as he rubbed a towel around his broad shoulders.  The hunter let out a curse of surprise.  “You could knock, damn you!”

“Already damned, darling, but what are you – was that a _cold_ shower?”

Bobby nearly dropped the towel, hands shaking slightly.  “Yeah,”  he growled defiantly.  “What do you think?  You got me hooked on, you know, what we’ve been doin’ with each other.  I hadn’t had any action for _years_ ; you know that?  Now I’ve been gettin’ horny as hell, I can’t concentrate and the last thing I need is for the boys to ask why I get a hard on when your name is mentioned!  And then you just vanish on me.  It was just another damn game for you, wasn’t it?”  He moved Crowley aside and stalked towards his bedroom.  The demon hurried after him, forming eager denials which Bobby ignored.  The hunter slammed the door shut behind them and unzipped his trousers.

“Just try and leave now before I’m done,”  he threatened.  “Look up, Crowley!”

Crowley did and laughed in delight, seeing the Devil’s Trap scrawled in black and red marker on the ceiling.  “Another one under the rug,”  Bobby growled.  Crowley focused more on Bobby’s muscles than on what he was saying, which might be why he was taken off guard when Bobby grabbed him and pushed him on to the bed.  “Get that suit off before I wreck it.”  The hunter pulled at his coat and Crowley, unable to wait even those few moments, made a quick sign and his clothes were gone.

Bobby straddled the supine demon, slowly rubbing himself over Crowley’s sizeable erection, causing the other to gasp and shiver beneath him before the hunter lifted himself up, looking down at the flushed demon.  “I should just fuck you till you can’t walk out of here and not even bother with warmup.  Three weeks you’ve left me with blue balls, after stirrin’ me up like you have.  What do you think you deserve after that, huh?”

“I definitely deserve punishment, darling, no question.  Put your dick into me, Robert, take me, hard as you can,”  Crowley whimpered.  He managed to hide his gratified smirk; enjoying the view of Bobby hard and ready over him.  “You should fuck me _brutally_ hard,  just as you like, not stopping until _you’re_ done.  Oh!  Robert, please, ….oh, yes!”  His begging was cut off as Bobby abruptly pushed in balls deep while Crowley cried out in pleasure, writhing under him.  

Bobby wasn’t the only one who’d gotten “hooked on this.”  Snatched moments in the aftermath of some deal didn’t rate, and as a human, he hadn’t fared much better, risking arrest and execution every time he dared indulge himself.  And then to land in Hell!  Demons were made from the worst of humans, after all, and many of them believed enjoying submission made a man weak, especially if what he enjoyed was submission at the hands – and cock – of a man like Bobby Singer!  Demons were also, for the main part, _remarkably_ ignorant.

Now, though, he was going to enjoy himself to the fullest.  Crowley parted his legs as far as he could, moaning filthy encouragement as Bobby, his hesitations gone,  repeatedly thrust in, burying himself deliciously in the demon’s ass and eliciting loud, ecstatic whimpering from the King of Hell under him.

They were so loud and absorbed that neither heard the knocking at the door, or heard that same door burst open as the visitors decided Bobby had to be in desperate peril.

Of all the things which Sam and Dean Winchester had ever beheld, the most horrific from their points of view had to be the scene they saw on the bed in Bobby’s room when they rushed up the stairs and flung open the door.

There lay Crowley on his back, the most powerful demon in Hell, spread out under Bobby Singer on his bed, both of them naked. Bobby crouched over Crowley, driving his dick into him while Crowley shivered and moaned his delight.

“Dean!”  Sam whispered.  “C’mon!  This isn’t porn, it’s – it’s Bobby and we shouldn’t…”

“Did you know old people could even do this?” Dean murmured back.           

Crowley, facing away from them, smirked in triumph as he heard the words.  Bobby withdrew, breathing hard, and just when Crowley was debating telling him about the audience, shoved back in hard, making Crowley let out a squealing, almost feminine cry of fulfillment which neither Winchester wanted to admit sounded incredibly hot.  They looked at one another in confused realisation that hanging around meant discovery pretty damn fast.  They backed out of the room and retreated quickly and silently to the refuge of the Impala as the sounds of frantic – and totally consensual – sexual assault continued.  Some things even Winchesters didn’t need to know.

Within the room, Crowley finished with a cry that was half laughter, moments before Bobby joined him.  He groaned as he lay against the hunter,  still joined with him.  Nothing had ever felt so good as that release.  Belatedly Bobby murmured gruffly against him.  ““Hell, what am I doin’ – did I hurt you there?”

“You’re doing just what I needed, darling,”  Crowley managed to answer, his hands trailing over Bobby’s shoulders.  “What both of us needed if I’m not sorely mistaken.  Which I never am.”

“Don’t leave it so damn long next time!”

“Oh, I don’t know; the rewards are certainly worth it.”

“You bastard.”

“Guilty as charged, darling.”


End file.
